Typical vehicle article carrier assemblies include a pair of side rails mounted to the vehicle with at least one cross rail extending therebetween. Retainers on opposing ends of the cross rail attach the cross rail to the side rails. The retainers are usually secured to the side rails by latches or other such mechanisms. The retainers, cross rails and latches create design problems in that such components may be bulky, and it is difficult to combine trim styling with sufficient strength for supporting the article carrier assembly.
The article carrier assembly side rails are often too bulky to complement the vehicle styling as a result of strength requirements, and attempts to design the side rails with complementary styling are discouraged as a result of expected loss of article carrier structural integrity. It is difficult to provide cross rails in the form of a trim rail for styling purposes without sacrificing structural integrity. In addition, load bearing contact of the crossbars upon the side rails can abrade the exterior surface finish of the side rails.